Странная эта штука - любовь!
by superpodarok
Summary: Сакура становиться тайным спасителем Саске, а он несметно желает отыскать человека, который помог ему остаться на этом свете...


Жаркий солнечный день в Конохе. Теплый ветерок ненавязчиво шевелит листья деревьев, медленно гоня по небу причудливо красивые облака. Сегодня выходной - редкий день в жизни шиноби. Многие из них в этот день отправились на пикник. Среди этих счастливчиков была и команда №7: Наруто - голубоглазый блондин в белой майке и ярко-оранжевых штанах, Сакура - розоволосая девушка с зелеными глазами, в розовой майке и сиреневой юбке-шортах, Сай - синеглазый брюнет в голубой майке и белых широких шортах до колена. Какаши - мужчина с пепельным цветом волос и серыми глазами, и Ямато - кареглазый брюнет. Эти двое были одеты в стандартную форму джонинов. Место для пикника было выбрано на полянке возле речки. Травка зеленеет, птички поют, Наруто в очередной раз получает по башке.

Прежде всего Сакура постелила на траву большое малиново-сиреневое, с белыми лилиями покрывало, затем принялась раскладывать принесенную с собой еду. Когда с этим было покончено, все сразу же поспешили к импровизированному столу, так как Харуно "посоветовала" им не завтракать. Наевшись до отвала, каждый занялся своими делами: Наруто болтал без умолку, за что получал от Сакуры, Сай рисовал очередную картину, похоже, пейзаж, Какаши обсуждал что-то с Ямато. В общем, все было как обычно.  
\- Сакура, можно тебя спросить? - робко спросил Сай.  
\- Да, конечно, - ответила куноичи и здорово треснула Наруто по харе. Он снова сказал что-то про ее лоб.  
\- А что это за кулон у тебя на шее?  
\- Кулон? - растерянно повторила она, чуть опустив голову.  
"Молчит... Значит, это связано с Саске... Зря я спросил, все равно не ответит", - грустно подумал он. Наруто перестал тереть довольно ощутимую шишку и посмотрел на Сакуру, ожидая ее реакции. Какаши и Ямато прекратили свой разговор.  
\- Сай... - неожиданно обратилась она. - ... Знаешь, это личное... но ты можешь это узнать. - Харуно посмотрела на парня, тепло улыбнувшись. "Она хочет рассказать мне что-то... личное? Значит, она мне доверяет..." - На его лице появилась искренняя улыбка. Они доверились ему. Как же долго Сай ждал этого! Он очень хотел стать для них дорогим человеком, а этот поступок Сакуры о многом говорит.

\- Это было за две недели до ухода Саске, - начала девушка. Ей было тяжело об этом говорить, и Сай чувствовал это. - Я заказала пять таких Чакровых кулонов, как символ дружбы. Когда они были готовы, подарила их Саске, Наруто и Какаши-сенсею. В тот момент, когда эти кулоны ложатся на шею владельца, они заряжаются их чакрой и в самые критические моменты жизни носителя выпускают эту энергию в качестве медицинского ниндзюцу, начиная самолечение. Но главное - каждый кулон чувствует четыре других, и когда происходит выброс у одного, остальные "чувствуют" это, - объясняла Сакура. - А еще есть одно маленькое свойство: этот кулон нельзя снять. Об этом мы узнали только после того, как надели их, - после этой фразы куноичи весело улыбнулась.  
\- А почему их пять штук? Ведь носят-то четыре человека, - заинтересовался парень.  
\- Да, ты прав. В данный момент активны только четыре амулета. А пятый... - девушка порылась в своем рюкзачке. - А пятый... теперь будет принадлежать тебе, Сай! - радостно сказав это, Сакура протянула ему пятый кулон.  
\- Я? - непонимающе спросил Сай.  
\- Да, ты. Ты теперь один из нас. И если ты думаешь, что можешь занять место Саске, ты ошибаешься, - немного грубовато сказала Харуно. Однако потом по-доброму добавила: - Для тебя отведена особая часть нашей души. И не сомневайся, эта часть намного больше, чем его. Просто прими этот подарок.

Сай был в шоке. Никто и никогда не говорил ему таких слов. Но парень просто поверил. Ему было хорошо. Он нашел своих друзей. Они приняли его. Парень аккуратно принял подарок и надел его. Как ни странно, Саю очень подошло это украшение. Небольшой синий кулон ромбовидной формы подходил под его темно-синие глаза.  
\- Тебе очень идет этот цвет, - сказала Сакура. Как только украшение заняло отведенное ему место, то сразу же засветилось голубым светом.  
\- Кулон принял тебя, - радостно сказала она.  
\- Спасибо, - тихо сказал Сай, приложив ладонь к талисману.

Затем Наруто поспорил с Сакурой, что он метнет кунай и попадет в дерево в 20 метрах от него. Сакура заявила, что если он попадет, она угостит его раменом, а если нет, то он неделю будет помогать ей в больнице (Наруто до жути не любил больницы, но самое главное, что там нужно вести себя тихо, а Наруто так долго не протянет). И вот, Наруто метнул кунай и... не попал. Сакура сразу начала вслух думать, чем будет заниматься Наруто в больнице, и засмеялась, видя его лицо. Внезапно ее смех оборвался. Все посмотрели на куноичи и увидели, что амулет на ее шее сиял. Засиял он и у Наруто, и у Какаши, и у Сая. Все были в растерянности, ведь это был первый раз, когда кулон проявил свои свойства. Первой из ступора вышла Сакура.  
\- Наруто, - почти истерично закричала она, - с Саске что-то случилось! - Харуно лихорадочно схватила Сая за руку и потянула к Наруто. В ее глазах читалось отчаяние и страх, растерянность, но она пыталась взять себя в руки. Какаши и Ямато тоже поспешили к ним.

Какаши быстро призвал почтового голубя и, привязав к его лапке записку, отправил птицу к Цунаде с сообщением о том, что они покидают деревню по непредвиденным обстоятельствам. После этого Сакура, Наруто и Какаши сложили печати и приложили руки к светящимся кулонам. Голубой свет залил всю поляну и окутал шиноби, как бы растворяя их в себе. Когда видимость восстановилась, команда оказалась на другой поляне. Судя по всему, на поле битвы.

\- Кажется, бой уже закончился, - сказал Сай. Ему не очень-то нравилась перспектива спасать Саске, но это этот человек был дорог его друзьям, а, значит, он просто обязан ему помочь!  
\- Мы перенеслись туда, где находится пятый кулон, ведь так?- капитан Ямато вопросительно взглянул на Какаши.  
\- Да. Мы использовали Кальге - технику кулона-талисмана, - пояснил Какаши.  
Когда свет окончательно развеялся, они определили свое местоположение.  
\- Будто и не уходили никуда, - резонно заметил Ямато. Шиноби находились в лесу, на поляне. Рядом текла река. Место было почти таким же, где они отдыхали буквально пару минут назад, однако было одно отличие. Стояла ночь, которая скрывала местами бордовую траву, несколько трупов мелких животных, ставших невольными жертвами боя, выжженную землю, обломанные ветки деревьев, множество кунаев и сюрикенов. Повсюду были котловины от мощнейших дзюцу. И вот, появившаяся из облаков луна, осветила два тела. Два тела двух братьев. Двух братьев, лежавших рядом. Оба в грязи. Оба в крови. Но на шее одного из них можно разглядеть еле заметный голубой свет. Голубой спасительный свет.  
\- Саске! - закричала Сакура и подбежала к Учихе. Положила ухо ему на грудь. Медленный и почти неслышный звук, но тренированный слух Сакуры все-таки уловил его. Девушка выпрямилась.  
\- Сакура, что нам делать!? - закричал Наруто в отчаянии. - Мы не успеем спасти его!  
\- Если постараемся, то успеем. Наруто, верь мне! - Взгляд решительный, уверенный, спокойный, не терпящий возражений.  
\- Итачи мертв, - доложил капитан Ямато.- Саске убил его, но сам может в любую минуту погибнуть.  
"Теперь все зависит от меня", - думала Сакура.


End file.
